The Grants After the Visit
by Ktss14
Summary: It's been five years since Olivia Carolyn Pope and Fitzgerald Thomas Grant met, over a jar of pickles, and married. Now comes the fun part, raising their family. This is mainly fluff with a lot of kids being kids and parents looking back.
1. Chapter 1

**After the Visit**

 **Chapter 1**

 **It's five years later Fitz and Olivia are happily married with twin boys and they are expecting two more in about 5 months. Sex is yet unknown**

"It's eight O'clock, do I know where my wife is?" Fitz said as he stuck his head into their bedroom and saw his sons draped around his wife as she read them a bedtime story.

" I believe the reason we bought a house with five bedrooms was to make sure we had enough room for children AND enough room for those said children to have their own room."

"Dad, mom is just reading us a story", one twin said, he never knew which one and had stopped trying to tell them apart since they seemed to enjoy making sure he was confused. He really could tell them apart but when he was a tad irritated them merged into one . Elijah was the oldest twin , the first born and quietest l , Ethan was the more vocal of the pair but one should never excuse Elijah's quietness for docility.

"like I said, that is why we have five bedrooms, why is our bedroom the library, Liv?"

" Neither could agree ,which of their rooms would be the setting for tonight's story but both agreed our room and bed was the perfect place. "

"Our room and bed has been the perfect place the past month" Fitz said alluding to when they told the twins they would soon have a younger sibling. They decided to break the news in two parts, first the new baby soon they would tell them more as soon they knew the sex of the twins.

Fitz took the boys , one on each shoulder and walked them to their rooms. He settled them in and returned intending to have a serious talk with his wife

"liv, they are getting too heavy for you to carry them, especially now"

"Fitz, I don't carry them"

"who takes them to their bed when they fall asleep here and I'm not home?"

"Fitz they are my babies":

"not for long. Look you are allowing them to get away with too much. Starting tonight I'm putting a stop to bedtime stories here…..….If they want to be in the same room and bed I'm putting their beds in the same room they are getting away with as much as you allow. It stops here…. I'm taking them out tomorrow, without you ."

" a boys day out?  
" nope a males bonding day, I will discuss their sleeping arrangements and what I expect from them as older brothers"

"good luck with that"

Fitz pulled his wife into his arms " I never knew being a father was so hard, we have two opinionated, stubborn, selfish children who are twins and they don't like each other"

" most siblings don't like each other. Often the older one gives in to the younger one. Since they are the same age that doesn't work for them. They like each other they just want everything to go their way all the time."'

'"that's what I said, selfish and stubborn, I start changing that tomorrow, when the girls arrive you can have your selfish stubborn boys back"

" and what if they are a mirror of the boys, why do you keep saying girls?"

" no creator would send us another two like these two. If it's two boys, easy, we send one pair to my parents and one pair to yours, then we start over."

"Fitz, you are impossible. You run a multinational corporation and you are having a hard time handling two four year old boys. "

"two four year old boys who are one half me and one half you , they have the bad half from both of us. "

"there is no bad half "

"said the woman who locked herself in her car after Ethan kept insisting he wanted his name changed to Elijah when he was three"

"why did he do that again, we have had so many Ethan moments?"

"because El came before Et which meant his name would always come second"

"who insisted on teaching them the alphabet ?"

"I thought it was what parents do, read to their children, teach them their names, teach them the alphabet. "

"that is what parents do, you just have two over achievers"

"you..?...…..nope … its we"

" smart how you settled that"

" they are children, we both have graduate degrees, we just have to out think them"

" smart , when it was time for their shots , Ethan thought it was ok to go second"

"I hope these two are girls"

"why?"

"I got my two minis,….. I want two mini Olivias. "

" are you sure?"

"no, but we always have the option of sending them to live with their grandparents, even better Aunt Max. We take them back at eighteen then send them off to college. All our problems solved."

" Fitz you said you wanted five, what happened?"

"what happened, I never knew being a parent was three full time jobs"

" I like the idea of threatening to put them into a room together, that will create quite a stir , call at the office when they go to sleep"

" so now whose avoiding the meltdown we know will happen.

" you think that will make a difference remember when Elijah convinced Harrison to come get him because he had a surprise for his mom.

I'm waiting for one of them to ask if they don't like the new baby can we sent it back, remember when Ethan asked if we could find another family for Elijah .

"Fitz, I don't need to hear any more horror stories from you about OUR children. Lets just see what we can do to normalize this house before the next two arrive."

"Easy, solution send them to their grandparents….

" Really Olivia I mean it , they are too heavy for you to carry, Ok"

"yes . OK"

"I mean it"

"what are you going to do if I misbehave?"

"I'm with holding sex"

Olivia crawled on top of Fitz and started to bite his ears as she ran her hands into the waistband of his pajamas, pulling them down and off . Fitz started to moan softly before asking

"did you lock the door?"

"you were the last one in, did you?"

he slid out of bed removing his pajamas from his ankles.

"now Mrs. Grant where were we?"

 **It's the holiday season. I'm trying for a holiday themed story involving the four Grant children, two sets of twins.**


	2. The Grants After the Visit Chapter 2

Life after the Visit

Chapter 2

Fitz was up early the next morning, even beating the boys up which was not an easy feat. The goal for the day was…...… he had to make sure all his plans were in place before he told his sons about the move. His first-floor office was the perfect place to finish his plans, that way he could be in place to get the boys breakfast, finish his notes and not disturb Liv. The door to his office was left slightly ajar so he could hear Liv or the boys.

The house had 5 bedrooms…. the master, two bedrooms with a shared connecting bathroom which mom and dad felt were perfect for the twins and two En suites. His plan …..., move them to the En suite on the second floor. If he moved them to either of the bedrooms they presently occupy one would always feel like the he was the visitor.

Two problems with this idea, their new bedroom was a distance from the master bedroom, further than he wanted but with the new babies it would work out. Fitz did not anticipate four children this quickly. He had hoped to have been able to design a house that they both loved, that would have plenty of room inside and outside.

He heard the boys before he saw them. They were in a deep discussion, whispering without understanding they could be heard, asking…. where were the cookies. Neither saw the door to their fathers' office open when they charged into the kitchen. He walked to the door to let them know they were going out for breakfast then he stopped …... To his amazement he watched Ethan push a small step stool Liv used to reach the top shelves next to the cabinet. He then held the stool while Elijah climbed, first on the stool and then on the lower cabinet, open the door and take out a box of cookies and throw them down to his brother.

Elijah, with his brothers help, climbed down and they both moved the stool back before grabbing the box, and disappearing back into their bedrooms. Fitz never said a word both were so busy they never saw him. He waited for them to go back into the closest bedroom before he went to tell Liv what he had just witnessed.

With a cup of tea for Liv and a cup of coffee for himself Fitz returned to his wife who was as deep under the covers as she could get. This pregnancy seemed to be a bit more draining, or was it last night.

"Liv, you would not believe what I just saw. Those two brothers who hate each other were working together to get the cookies off the top shelf of the cabinet."

"They have been doing that for a while, I forgot to tell you not to let them see where you put the cookies when you do the shopping."

"why didn't you tell me…...how long have you known."

"they know how to get the cookies they just have not learned to get rid of the empty boxes. I found the empty boxes in their garbage cans and figured out what they were doing when I moved the stool to a different place than where it is usually stored. Now I just leave the cookie jar on the table."

"You should have seen them, working together, nothing like the bickering duo we see all the time."

"I told you they do not hate each other, they just want to get their way with us. They get along very well when it benefits both."

"when was all this happening and I never saw it."

"because you always saw the bickering side, you were looking you were just not seeing, they are quite a pair. They are so funny at times, but they are still children…..., babies, and still think like babies in most cases it's just you must remember that. I suggest you talk to them about the danger of climbing on counters and furniture. I usually just leave the cookies on the counter, but I guess you put them in the cabinets."

Fitz finally understood. They did not hate each other they were both wanted to be the center of attention as most younger siblings did. The oldest child usually gave it but there was no older child so they both wanted their way all the time. He wondered why did it take him so long to figure that out. Maybe it was planned that way, figure it out just in time for the next two.

Didn't matter he was going to go ahead with his plan to move them. He decided to return to the kitchen to make Liv's breakfast, calling out to the boys to get up and get dressed as he walked with new air of confidence. It has taken him four years, but he might be mastering this fatherhood thing.

He fixed Liv some toast…... dry toast…. a bowl of fresh mixed fruit and another cup of tea. The dry toast was always safer although she preferred hers drenched in butter.

The boys returned to the kitchen, fully dressed looking unlike the two he had just seen working in perfect harmony liberating the cookies. They both, as usual acted indifferent although Fitz knew this was only because they did not need the other one.

"Guys we are going out for breakfast, pick your favorite spot."

"ok, let's get mom, she knows where we like to go"

"nope, mom is not going, it's just us."

"we want mom to go, she knows how to fix our waffles just right and how we like our eggs."

"I think I can figure it out, come on say hi to your mom and we are off …ok"

Both boys made a dash to the master bedroom. Fitz could hear them begging their mom to come along with them but got a firm no… "you guys are having breakfast with your dad."

They both returned, …unhappy, but accepted it was just them and their dad for this outing.

"can we visit grandpa Gerry came the chorus from them both. Fitz knew this was an attempt to get some leverage. Mom was not along …... grandpa was a great substitute.

"Nope, no visits, it's just the three of us for the day."

The three got into the car, Fitz buckling each into their car seats. He decided he would be able to navigate the breakfast waffles and eggs without much of a problem. Since this was their favorite place for breakfast the staff knew their orders well. Ethan liked strawberries on his waffle, Elijah preferred bananas. The eggs were a bit trickier. Fitz decided, the solution…. order a baked omelet filled with vegetables that both liked. He got a nose up when it was served but when he cut into it and they could see it had Ethan s spinach and Elijah s tomatoes with extra cheese sprinkled on top they both decided to give it a try and soon they were oohing and smiling at this new food.

Fitz understood again, what his wife had said, out think them, they were babies he was the adult … not too hard.

After breakfast he told them they were going shopping for paint for their new room. He was going to move them in together and they had to decide on a new color.

I don't want to move….me neither they both said each with their own brand of pout. Elijah was the pouter, like his mother. Lips went together. Ethan was more defiant, he took the stare down approach. Neither had the same effect on their father as their mother so he had them join hands as they headed for the paint department. They would arrive together and choose together ...

"You are going to move and share a room. We will get the room painted and we need a color unless you want me to choose." They both look at their father like he was the worse, meanest person on earth.

"either you choose, or I choose, these are some paint samples. I'll give you time to decide."

Both continued to look at their dad with their personal facial expressions, Ethan's hands on his hips Elijah arms folded... Seeing this was not working on their dad they both moved over to the wall of paint samples. Fitz watched them, they decided to work together was their best option.

"We want to talk to mom first, came the comment from Ethan.

Fitz always knew who would always be the head dissenter and today was no different.

"Nope…. no mom, let's find a paint color, you pick, or I pick."

. Fitz reminded them they could always personalize their desk and bed colors. With that they decided to choose the exact present wall color of their present rooms.

 **At the Grant house**

…. Meghan Grant had called to check up on Liv.

"How are the twins, by now I expected a call from one of them.?"

"They are out with their dad."

"Without you… they left with him without you, where are they headed?"

"Breakfast and then shopping for paint for their new bedroom."

"New bedroom?"

"New bedroom …... their father's idea…. they insist on using our room for their nightly stories, so Fitz decided to put them in a room together. He is concerned that they are getting too heavy for me to lift when they fall asleep in our bed…... Truthfully, I think he is afraid they will take his spot in our bed, I have three babies and two more on the way."

"When will you know the sex?"

"Next week, Fitz says girls I just want healthy, but five males may be a lot so two girls would be nice. I afraid if Fitz doesn't get a girl I'm doomed to try at least one more time."

"He always said he wanted five, if your family is growing a bit too fast and too large, Liv you can just tell him no. I know you love your job. You have your own firm which you have worked to build into the top problem-solving firm in the country. You have navigated motherhood, twice over well, the next two will present another set of problems. I suggest you get someone to help, if only during the day. We all will continue to help but you can't be the mother of five and still maintain a top firm.

"Five, you are counting a new baby before these two arrive?"

"Nope I'm counting your husband",

The two women laughed as Olivia heard the alarm of the front door being disarmed and her name being called.

"They are back …. this should be interesting."

"If you don't mind giving up your children for tonight and tomorrow Gerry and I will keep them. That way we can sooth over the room change. By the time they get back they will think it's their idea.'"

"would you, that would be great. Fitz is always talking about shipping them off to one set of grandparents until they are eighteen. He's a wonderful dad it's just taking him time to realize it's all hit and miss being a parent."

"Olivia someday soon I'm going to tell you some stories of a young Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III. Believe it or both boys act just like he did, Ethan is the most vocal Fitz, but Elijah is the one you need to keep an eagle eye on, we will pick them up at 5pm."

"Ok, Meg, see you then."

The three came into the family room where Olivia was going separating their clean laundry. They both hurried over to her each climbing on a knee for a kiss.

"Hi guys, I just finished talking to Granny Grant, she would like you two o spend the night and go to the carnival tomorrow, any takers?"

"Yes… yes …... yes, they both yelled at once."

"Ok, go take out two outfits, one for today one for tomorrow."

"Yah," … they both jumped off the coach and headed for their room.

The two returned …., excited about the visit to the Grant house. What's not to be happy about, they will get their way and stay up too late, but their parents also appreciated the lessons taught by both sets of grandparents, it does take a village to properly raise a child., or in their case two children...

"Ok guys how were it", she said as the twins re-joined her on the sofa, she gave her husband a concerned look and was shocked to see him smiling, not frowning.

"Mom we brought you some ice cream and cookies want some?"

"Not now, later …...what did you guys do today?"

They both looked at each other, Ethan giving Elijah the lead to talk.

"we had an omen , omen" Omelet…. Fitz helped

"Omelet Elijah continued with our waffles, it was different but good. Then we went to the paint store." Elijah continued

"What happened at the paint store?" Liv asked looking from one son to the another.

It was taking Elijah too long to get to the point, so Ethan took over.

"Dad said he was going to move us to the same room, mom, that's not fair. I like my room I don't want to move….do we have to?"

"Why don't you want to move, it will be fun. You can have fun decorating your new room, picking paint color, net covers for your beds and maybe find some goodies for a play area."

"what kind of goodies?"

"we will let you guys decide, I will give you guys my office. you can make it something you both like."

They boys looked at each other and a look _**gotcha**_ crossed Fitz' face. They would have to work together to get what they wanted, it would give them a place to be boys, to be as messy as they wanted, and this room had a connecting door to their bedroom. This was working out better than he anticipated, or was this something that Liv had in mind all along. At this point he wasn't sure if it were his idea or was it his wife's. This way she got what she wanted, and he was the bad guy.

"What color did you guys pick for your new room."

"we like the color we already have… when will it be painted?"

"In a couple of weeks, I will have to let the painters know and I don't want your mom in the house with the wet paint. I thought you guys could go visit your Aunt Max for a couple of days, how about that. You leave Thursday night and come back Sunday to a new room and a new play area. That gives you a week to pick out what you want in the bedroom and what you want in the playroom"

"smooth Mr. Grant…shipping your children and pregnant wife away. What will you be doing here all alone the entire weekend?"

"Enjoying a peaceful rest, eating everything my wife forbids me to eat or can't stand the odor of. No fights to break up, no Ethan to outthink and no 2m shopping runs."

"no, Liv mouthed sex."

"Forgot about that, tell you what…new plan… let's get a hotel room, you guys stay there I will supervise the painters. Liv pick out the paint for the new nursery and anything else you may need. We will know the sex of the new babies on Monday."

"Mr. Grant…. you are a proud example of a modern CEO…...problem solved., I can always supervise by skype."

The Grant Grandparents picked the boys up at five, both exiting so fast that they had to be called back to give their parents a kiss.

Olivia…...Meg Grant asked '" how did the dad outing and new room assignment work?":

"Better than expected…... they were introduced to an omelet, which I would guess will be the new male bonding food. The new room assignment is perfect since they will get a new play area for giving up their room..."

"That's good to know, we will drop by the toy store after the Carnival and see if they will come up an idea."

"Good, Meg…make them work together. We need one big theme for the room with a couple of smaller stations, maybe one where they can paint or draw, that has a tile floor a study area with a place for books. No TV in the room. This idea just came up, so Fitz and I will think it out while they are gone, let us know what direction of theme they are leaning."

Both parents gave their children a hug and watched as the car disappeared. When they returned to the house, Liv headed for the kitchen Fitz disappeared up the stairs returning a short time with a towel wrapped around his waist.  
"What's with the dress, or should I say state of undress Mr. Grant?"

"Mrs. Grant, my wife, mother of my four children I thought we could have one day of undress, it's been a while and the opportunities are getting fewer. I've got the water running and your favorite no-alcoholic beverage ready, let's get naked."

The two enjoyed a soothing bath, together, it had been a while. Then they enjoyed giving each other massages before settling in on their favorite movie. Fitz pulled his wife onto his arms as he aimlessly rubbed her baby bump.

He carefully laid his head on her stomach and rubbed it making circles around the protruding area, talking to her stomach as he rubbed... his hand kept going lower and lower. When his hand was no longer on her stomach he indicated to his wife she should open her legs. Pretty soon his manipulations had his wife moaning and calling his name, no need to worry about closing the door or the noise. Fitz slid completely down the bed pulling his wife along with him. In short time using fingers, tongue and lips he felt his wife arch her back and moan loudly, he knew she had finished… later they both experience the same feeling when his slow thrusts into her brought him the same joy that he did not think was still possible,'

Later they came down together and Fitz returned to aimlessly rubbing her bump.

"all this caused by a jar of pickles," Fitz said to no-one in particular

"A jar of whole not sliced Blue Bonnet pickles," Olivia added. I remember admiring your ass as you walked away after handing me the two jars off the shelf."

"you were watching my ass?"

"yep….and a nice ass it was… and still is."

"To be honest I saw you in the store parking lot earlier but a car cut off my view ,. Then I saw you when you came back a short time later I saw the car you got out of, noted the plates and followed you into the store and down the aisles for a better look... I was very happy when I saw you trying to reach the top shelf."

"you were stalking me…. you are shameless?"

"yes... yes, and yes."

"When you came to my Aunts house you knew who I was?"

'"Of course well kind of. The car you were driving belonged to your aunt who I knew well. It wasn't until I saw you lost on the road that I was able to put you, the car, the pickles and Harrison together and realized who you were. …. Once I realized I would probably see you the next morning I put my plan in place…. wherever you were going I would be close behind, I was smitten from the beginning."

 **Olivia thought …..should she tell him, no nope. Some secrets should remain a secret. If he knew the thoughts going through her mind as he got out of the car and walked up on that porch he would now realize they both were stalking, and both got their prey.** _ **The Italian loafers, the Superman curl the baritone voice still makes me giddy five years later.**_

"Why the smile Mrs. Grant?"

"Just thinking about us…. how this happened…... how"…. at that moment the phone rang, it was from his parent's house. Fitz picked it up and answered as he looked at Liv.

"It's one of your children, I bet…, no bet it's Ethan."

Fitz rested the phone between them and put it on speaker "Hi guys are everything ok?"

"Dad…Grandpa Gerry said we are getting two new babies, I called to tell you to make sure they are boys…no girls."

With that Fitz handed the phone to his wife…. he knew it was too good to last...

Lots of fluff


	3. Chapter 3 Remembering

After the Visit

Chapter 3

 **Sorry it has taken me so long to update . I planned on a short fluffy story to be completed during the holiday but life got in the way.**

 **As for two sets of twins back to back… consider Roger Federer and his wife , had back to back twins.**

Fitz and Olivia were both excited about todays doctors visit. They would find out the sex of their new babies. As the two waited for their appointment Olivia remembered back five years when they were waiting to find out the sex their first set of twins...

 _Fitz, please sit down and relax. You said you wanted twins, we are having twins you got your first wish."_

" _Why aren't you nervous?"_

" _why should I be nervous I'm the one that's got to carry two babies who will fit in a space meant for one I don't have the option to be nervous... I just want them both to be healthy and we don't have any unforeseen health problems."_

 _Fitz continued pacing not really listening to his wife. He appeared dismissive, but he wasn't. This was his first child, first children. Of course, he wanted his wife to have an easy time and of course he wanted his children and wife to be healthy but darn he was a male, a male with an ego inherited from Adam. He would love the babies' girls or boys but deep down he wanted boys and he found it hard to hide that, so he paced hoping the pacing took away some of the energy he was suppressing._

 _Finally, they were called in and Olivia got ready for the examination. Her vitals were good, and the electrodes attached to her stomach said the babies were also in good health. The double heartbeats that filled the room over the speakers were strong and loud. Fitz had stopped pacing and was not tapping his feet as he held his wife's hand. Olivia looked at Fitz and smiled "would y_ ou like to lay down. Looks like you are about to blow a gasket?"

" _Fitz scowled at Olivia as he got up and started pacing in the small cluttered room_ _where he hardly had room to turn around after taking one step._

" _where is the doctor?" Fitz muttered as he returned to his wife's side_

" _Fitz, come here." Olivia sat up on the table and hugged her husband around the midsection. "Babe it's going to be ok…. relax."_

" _Liv…. I can't, I'm trying I can't relax. There is a lot of pressure here. I've always said I would be the one to break the twin female children born in my family. I wonder…. did I jinx myself."_

 _Olivia looked at her husband who looked like he was ready to faint as huge drops of water cascaded down his face. His condition had become serious to Liv, she was getting concerned. Maybe getting Fitz out of the small room would help she considered calling the nurse just as the door opened and the doctor entered... She took one look at Fitz and with a smile asked, "who is the patient here?"_

 _That comment loosened Fitz a bit as he returned to his wife's side. . ._

" _ok guys…. I assume you are ready, right Fitz…. Olivia"_

" _yes, we are ready" Fitz answered for them both._

" _Ok, let's see "the doctor said as she ran the small disc over Olivia's abdomen as all watched two forms appear on the screen. Both parents watched closely until finally the doctor asked, "what's the preference?"_

" _two healthy babies Olivia answered"_

" _well you have two babies with good vital signs, good size and in a good position in the womb…. are you ready to know the sex?"_

 _Fitz was ready to strangle the doctor. Olivia watched as the creases of frustration spread across his forehead, so she grabbed his hand tighter._

" _Have you picked names, Fitzgerald IV?" the doctor said as she continued to run the small disc over Olivia's abdomen as she kept looking at the screen._

" _Nope they are being named for their grandparents, girls or boys, a Fitz IV later._

" _Ok, enough of the suspense. I always wanted to be a game show host if this Dr. thing did not work out, forgive me Mr. & Mrs. Grant what we are looking at now, your twin" …. a pregnant pause that lasted forever…..." your twin boys."_

 _Fitz let out a whoop and grabbed his wife's hands harder._

" _Fitz …. you can relax now you have your boys."_

As Olivia thought about the last time they were in to find out the sex of the babies she once again considered she should have made this trip alone, but she would never take this joy from her husband. Of course, he could be a real baby, but he was her baby and she wanted him to have the joy of finding out the sex of the babies from the doctor the same time as she did.

Olivia's mind was filled with thoughts of exceptional, but eccentric children and a thoughtful and loving husband. Three people she loved dearly, and she knew she had as much love to give the new additions. With that thought running through her mind they were called in to see the doctor.

"Guys…... are we going to have a repeat of five years ago…. or is this one going to be drama free?"

"Dr. Lane please make it drama free…... …my husband is five years older. Not sure if he can handle that much stress again."

"Ok Olivia…. get undressed, the nurse will take your vitals and check on the health of the babies. I will be back as soon as I see the report and we will get the news for you."

The doctor left the room and in came the nurse who took all vitals and prepared Olivia for her exam. This time the wait for the doctor's return was shorter maybe to avoid a repeat of last time.

"The doctor ran the small disc across Liv's abdomen, as before, and two small figures appeared on the screen.

"what names have we picked this time since it was grandfathers last time?"

"we are sticking with grandparents, still. We had to dig deeper to find male names but for girls it's their grandmothers Meghan and Marie..."

"Middle names?"

'" Olivia…the boys both share Thomas, their father's middle name, we thought Olivia for any girls." Fitz answered as he looked at the screen.

'" Ok… Fitz you have two more Olivia's in the house, twin girls, Marie and Meghan."

Last time Fitz gave a whoop…this time it was a loud YES.

The parents decided not to return to work. They stopped at their favorite out of the way restaurant and just sat and enjoyed each other's company.

"Liv, it's girls wow. We need to think about a lot of things. First, we are going to need help, at least part time, you can't do it all, heck we can't do it all, both of us together. We need a bigger house if we are going to have either part time of full time help so either let's start looking now, right now or look for some land to build a house... We need a house and help. For now, we can turn the empty ensuite into housing for any full-time help..."

"Ok, Fitz."  
Ok…...Olivia are you feeling well. It has never been that easy."

Olivia leaned over and kissed her husband full on the lips…a full public display of affection…. which shocked Fitz and brought a big smile to his face.

"Ok wifey what was that for?"

"It was my thanks to my man… to my husband and the father of my four children that I love unconditionally."

"he must be an awful awesome guy to deserve that kiss and that compliment."

Olivia shook her head "don't overdo it husband. You better hope I can hold on to that feeling the next three months as I grow to look like a walking bowling ball."

She continued and started ticking things off …... "We will need help. The boys will be in school but that means they are more active which will require more attention. The new girls, except for feeding time should not be a big problem for about three or four months. We can handle them together, I'm sure aunt Max will come and stay for a while. We have your sisters and aunts and our parents. We should be ok. We will use the entire family to help us your family and my family, even Harrison…... What about the house any ideas?"

"Do we want a house or apartment?"

"Fitz…. four children all under five…. are you seriously asking if we should consider an apartment? Where would we find an apartment that would accommodate our family. We need a place for the boys to be boys, running, jumping ,throwing ,balls chasing their sisters with creepy crawlers. We need a yard…I need a yard…. a place I can sit and watch my, …our children…... be children."

'Ok…a house it is, I'll start looking at listings and call a couple of realtors. Wherever we live travel will be something we must consider. You own your business, a business that you enjoy I don't want or expect you to give it up. I want you to feel I am doing my full share as a parent …...it's a lot to think about. Jobs, children, a house and we must continue to build our marriage. I am not willing to have it all only to risk losing it all."

"You are laying it on pretty thick…. should I worry?"

"Your only worry is what the reaction of the boys will be when you tell them to they will soon have two sisters"

"Thanks for reminding me…. that's why it was important that we got the easy stuff out of the way first."

The two decided to pick the boys up and take them to their favorite restaurant. What kid wouldn't like an afternoon with their parents at their favorite restaurant…...Than again it's Ethan and Elijah not your typical kids. But it was worth a try….


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Life After the Visit

Sorry all….Tennis …. NCAA Basketball ….and Life sort of got in the way

 **New babies…new Shoes…. new Car…...new House**

Olivia never considered the number of changes having four children under five would have to be made. The house, of course but so many other changes. They needed a car that would hold all four children…. Mercedes had a wagon that could handle four car seats, but Volvo had a better safety record. Fitz had put his foot down about her driving the last months of her pregnancy and absolutely no driving with four children in car seats.

Now they needed a new house, a new car, a nanny and a housekeeper. She wondered if she would be able to continue at her job and if she did would she deprive her children of the parenting they deserved... Was it possible to be a full-time mother and run a successful business…...

Did she need a driver since Fitz was adamant about her driving alone with all four children in the car? …..Had the job she loved become a job she needed to afford the extra people and things the family now needed. …. They could easily afford everything the family needed but is this the dilemma wives, and families face daily as they increase their family. As her due date grew nearer her anxiety level grew and Olivia was getting a inkling of what other faced daily..

They settled on the Volvo wagon since it would hold all four car seats but decided to park it in the garage until the girls came. No need to put the boys in one row only to have to move them... No need for additional drama.

Since the boys had been told about the girls they had shut down all conversation and never initiated any conversation about their siblings …...only answering when they were asked.

The appointment with Dr. Stephanie Lane was scheduled when the boys were in school. They got the news on the girls during the last visit now they were in for a checkup as the birth grew closer.

"Fitz, Olivia…...the doctor looked at them both. You guys are becoming the topic of conversation whenever we have our office meeting. Two sets of twins in two successive pregnancies, that's rare. How are you feeling Olivia?"

Olivia nodded yes

The doctor started to examine Olivia after the nurse had completed the pre-exam.

"You Fitz are you ready…...two months but probably less?"

Fitz gave the doctor a sideway smile

"Are you still going to name the girls for their grandmothers …...Meghan and Marie?"

"Yes, we are sticking with the names we picked. I'm glad we were not faced with finding names for two boys." Fitz said with a shrug.

Dr. Lane smiled at Fitz' comment. "naming babies can become difficult when one throws, grandparents. uncles, aunts and friends into the mix...did you guys pick a middle name?"

"The boys got Thomas the girls will get Olivia or Carolyn." Fitz answered

"That's smart the boys named for their father and grandfathers. The girls their mother and grandmothers…. Fitz you do not miss having a Fitzgerald IV?"

Fitz snuck Olivia a look then answered. "If we have another baby and it's a boy…IV it is."

"Olivia do you have any opinion?"

"Dr. Lane let's get these two out before we start talking about another one."

The doctor finished the exam and turned to the parents …..., "Olivia and Fitz your girls are doing fine. They are a bit bigger than the boys ...usually it's the other way around but they should not present a problem. Any discomfort Olivia?"

"Nope…. just the usual…...two tiny humans in a space made for one. They both seem to be sitting on my bladder and they both have a big appetite…... hence the size."

Fitz let out a big sigh….…...two sets of twins….one set of each…...the new babies and his wife are healthy... The boys are old enough to look out for the girls. That is if they don't demand that the parents send them back. The brother's jury is still out on that one.

Dr. Lane sat facing the parents in his office. "do I need to go over the drill with you Olivia…., keep your stress level down, take several rest breaks during the day and take your vitamins."

"I will do my best with the stress remember I have two at home. The rest breaks and of course I will take my vitamins. These girls demand to be fed a little too much for me."

"And now my final comment…...Olivia stop on your way home and buy some sensible shoes."

Olivia down at her feet." What's wrong with my shoes?"

"Honestly no woman should ever wear those type of shoes and they are definitely not the type any woman that is seven months pregnant with twins should wear. I told you the same thing with the boys nothing has changed Olivia. Your body is off balanced you need to wear shoes that helps that balance."

Fitz did not dare say anything out loud, but he has been saying the same thing to his wife.

"Dr. Lane they are fine …...for some women they may be a problem but for me they are like work shoes."

"Work shoes until you hit an uneven walkway or don't step high enough on the stairs. I am your doctor. If I saw evidence of any other type of behavior that could jeopardize your health I would tell you. There are a lot of very fashionable shoes that do not have three-inch plus heels…. find a pair." The doctor said with such finality Olivia knew this was not a suggestion this was something she was expected to do without question.

The parents made their way to the car the only comment was Olivia asking that they make a stop at one of her favorite shoe boutiques to find a pair of fashionable, yet physician approved shoes.

The only comment Fitz made was to ask directions. He knew Olivia did not want to give up her shoes, but he knew she understood and by going to the shoe store, she is taking the doctor's advice.

When Olivia entered her favorite shoe boutique she looked at the new arrivals but had to walk past them. To her surprise the store carried a large selection of very fashionable shoes, many in the colors and styles that appealed to her. The only difference instead of the 3 inches + stiletto heels most had 2 inches, or less… wedge or block heels. Olivia tried on several pair and to her surprise they looked good on her feet and even better …they felt good. She did not have that off balance feeling when she stood up.

She decided on three different styles and bought each in two colors. She figured two more months then she had the chore of keeping up with 4 children, all under five she needed some shoes that would fit that responsibility…She considered getting more but since she knows giving up her prized Weitzman's and Jimmy Choo's is not forever she stuck to those she had already selected.

They decided to pick the boys up from school and take them to their favorite restaurant. This, they hoped, they could talk more about the new babies since the boys had gone nearly silent the past month… One thing was certain Olivia was beginning to like these new shoes.

The first part of the plan was working perfectly but the second, the most crucial still had to pass the Ethan test. The boys were happy to spend the afternoon with their parents and spend it at their favorite restaurant which included a play area.

OPOV

Burgers, fries, juice, ice cream , arcade games…...quite frankly Olivia was tired and getting crabby. Who said children had to be pampered and prodded into accepting the fact that the family was adding new members. Since when did parenthood become a democracy. They were about to have a baby, two babies, it was not up for discussion it was a fact. When did they get a vote or comment on how they felt about anything regarding their new siblings.

At four they would not have to deal with 2am feedings, diapers, colic or ear infections. She was tired, and her doctor had just taken away her beloved Weitzman's and Choo's …for the next three maybe six months Olivia was not a happy person.

She watched as Fitz and the boys return to the table…Fitz looked like he was about to fall asleep as he sat there waiting to talk to the boys. That's it time to tell them and go home where she could hear herself think. A warm bath, a soft bed and a foot rub from her husband. Nothing on that list included any input from children.

With that thought she began the "conversation".….

Boys your sisters will be here soon…...aren't you excited…. you both get to be big brothers."

Ethan had the first comment…" awww girls I wanted boys…. can we change. "

That's it…...enough coddling…. Liv sat up straight …put her arms on the table and told both boys to look at her.

"Nope we can't change, and we don' t want to…... just like we chose not to change you two. You will have two sisters soon when we get home we will mark another day off the calendar and you can see when you can expect them."

"Now we are finished eating and through playing games for today…. finish our juice so we can go home."

Fits who looked like he was about to fall go to sleep perked up and looked at his wife.

What happened to the woman I came in here with…. I like her…. this woman should stay around for a while. What happened to the woman who was always defending her babies …maybe she still is defending her babies, but those babies are still 2 months away.

Just like that Fitz saw the change. The boys were always told to hold hands when they were out…. that made it easier to keep up with them. Of course, either they had to be reminded or one, usually Elijah, always complained but not this time. The two got up from the table, joined hands as they walked with their parents out the restaurant and to the car.

Even the drive home was different….no bickering…Ethan remained quiet Elijah took his favorite book out. Olivia laid her head back on the seat and rubbed her hands absently over her stomach. Fitz did not know if he enjoyed the silence or if this silence would explode into the usual behavior once they got home.

To his surprise the behavior made it home…through a change of clothes …playtime…... snack …bath and bed. He volunteered for the bedtime reading which went the same….one reading …no complaints as he turned the lights off and left their room.

Fitz decided not to push his luck with his wife who had taken her shower while he was reading to the boys. He found her applying lotion to her upper body which he then took over from her. Starting at her feet he applied the lotion all over her body taking more time with her huge bump talking softly as he massaged the lotion into her skin.

"Do you think the girls would like a story tonight?" Fitz asked as he was placing the jar of cream on the bedside table.

"not sure if they would by their mother would like a story. Nothing like that baritone voice of their father …. it's better than a sleeping pill."

"You got it…let me take a quick shower then we can cuddle until you fall asleep."

"Thanks Fitz…today was good…...we got our girls, but the doctor took a way my shoes…." Olivia paused for a moment. "it was a good idea by the way you have been saying the same thing for a while…sorry I did not listen to you. I knew better. Know something…. the shoes feel great…... Hurry up with your shower so I can get my story."

FITZ kissed his wife on the lips then headed off to shower. What he thought would be an iffy day turned into something he never expected but this day he would cherish. He was getting his girls and his boys had shed some of their spoiled conduct and became big brothers all in one afternoon.

The next month sped by. The old nursery was decorated for girls…even the twins helped…or better they did less hindering. Their arguments slowed and now when Fitz came home his bed was free of children. His wife on the other hand was the one he had to carry to bed. If he came in late he would find all three in the twins' room asleep. They could no longer fit in her arms since her stomach got in the way, so she laid in bed and they picked a spot on each side to cuddle while she read their bedtime story.

Fitz considered this was a good time …which would change when the number of children doubled. Olivia worked from home most days now only going in when necessary as they only took cases that were serious enough to need the firm's expertise but not serious enough to demand a lot of stress on Olivia. But now life was good they would deal with tomorrow…... tomorrow.

They had the new car and a new house. A fulltime nanny and a housekeeper. The car would hold the entire family… the new house they found was a steal. It was an older house which would take some time to totally remodel and get ready for the family. It had plenty of room for their home office and the basement was very male adaptable... The good thing they were not in a rush to move and this house really fit them and their growing family. It had all that they wanted …and more. ….. . Seven bedrooms, full basement, big backyard and a nanny's quarter. It was located about the same distance from the office as the present apartment. The more was the needed yard with its trees which looked ready for a tree house. Both parents could see this house as the perfect place to raise their family... The housekeeper would come in every day to take care of daily chores with a major cleaning done as needed.

The only thing left now was await the arrival of Aunt Max who agreed to stay with the family until after the girls arrived and through the move to the new house.


	5. Chapter 5 Its Girls Time

Life after the Visit

Chapter 5

It's Girls Time

Fitz came home to a house that was quiet. With two boys quiet this early probably meant both were in a time out, so he checked their room. Nothing. He checked all the rooms and finally called out to his wife and kids, nothing. He knew they were home because Tom had picked them up.

These days he dropped the boys off at school which meant he arrived later to work which translated to coming home later. He moved into his bedroom toeing off his shoes…. nothing. He finally heard his son's voices coming from Olivia's closet. When he walked in his heart almost stopped beating. His wife was in a fetal position, as much as she was able to…. his sons were talking to her saying it's ok each rubbing her back from a different angle...

Fitz hurried to her side trying to determine what was wrong. Did she go into early labor …? she was crying…His first instinct was to call for an ambulance, but he needed to at least see if he could find out what was wrong. He gently moves the boys aside, so he could see her face…When he looked at her he felt both happiness and joy…he looked back at him and answered when he called but her eyes were brimming with tears and her face showed evidence she had been crying for a while.

"Olivia are you ok…. talk to me…are you in labor?"

"Fitz please just leave me alone."

"Olivia what's wrong are you hurting …... did you fall…...talk to me."

"No. No and No she said weakly."

"what is wrong why are you in this closet on the floor with clothes scattered all over, please get up off the floor."

"Nope…. just leave me alone."

"Olivia I will not leave you alone…either get up or I will take you to the hospital. I have to know if you are hurt."

"Fitz, I said I did not fall…. I am not in labor…. please leave me alone."

Fitz decided he had to get the boys calmed down …. both were now crying. He told them their mom was ok, but he needed them to get a bottle of water and a towel and bring them to him. With them busy he returned to his wife.

"Olivia you are scaring the boys…please get up."

"Please can you just leave me alone, I'm ok here on the floor."

The boys brought the water and cloth…. After telling them to go get a snack that they could take to their room he asked them to stay there until he came to talk to them. he dampened the cloth with the cool water and wiped his wife's face.  
"Olivia please get off the floor."

"Why?"

"Why are you laying here on the floor crying…are you sure you are not hurt?"

"I'm not hurt…. I'm resting. I'm worn out from trying to find a dress that fits…...nothing fits over my stomach."

Fitz almost laughed he was so happy…. his wife was not hurt she was just tired of being pregnant.

"Ok…. sit up for me I'm going to check on the kids."

Olivia reluctantly sat up…looked at her husband and the clothes on the floor around her and started to cry again.

Taking her into his arms he started kiss her face, then head then her very large baby bump. He held her while whispering it will be ok…not much longer. "What happened….

"Fitz, I have been pregnant for a year…. I'm tired of not being able to fit in anything then your son called me fat."

Fitz was trying hard not to laugh…." which one?"

"Does it matter one said it and the other one did not disagree so it's true. I was trying to find something to wear so you would not come home to your wife dressed in a t-shirt and leggings …...…again. Baby I'm sorry I am so large. I know I am not desirable to you anymore…I'm so sorry."

Fitz knew his wife, or the girls could not take the stress she was putting on herself. He got his wife off the closet floor and into bed…...giving her what was left of the water to drink.

"you give me water …it will run right through me."

Olivia stay here I'm going to make you a cup of tea…please relax. I'll be right back."

Fitz headed to the boy's room calling first his mother to see if the boys could spend a couple of nights with them then he would call Tom to pick them up.

"Fitz what's wrong?" his mother asked.

"Olivia is tired of being pregnant and one of the boys called her fat. I just need time to spend with her…. keep the boys please I'll have them pack a bag and Tom drop them off.

"Nope we will pick them up…. we can take them for an outing to maybe stop in the park. A very pregnant woman being called fat by a four old can cause a reaction…. I understand."

"Mom I would really appreciate that."

"You know Fitz Olivia has been great…two twin pregnancies I'm surprised this did not happen earlier…. I understand… I felt the same way with your sisters it's a normal feeling for pregnant mothers and two-fold for twin pregnancies. We will keep the boys through the weekend or as long as you want."

"I appreciate that. I guess it's time to make that call to aunt Max…. I'll have the boys pack a case. They need school clothes for tomorrow."

Fitz made his wife a cup of tea while he explained to the boys they were going to spend the night with their Grant grandparents. He called Aunt Max…. they needed her now…as soon as possible...

Returning to his wife with the tea he explained what he had done.

"You called your mother…she will think that I am crazy."

"Maybe yes…. she may think that you are crazy…. but she may also think that you are pregnant with twins and she felt the same way when she was pregnant with my sisters."

In short time the Grants arrived, with arms filled with flowers, to get the boys who insisted on seeing their mother before they left. His mothers' suggestion to her son "these flowers will help some…. … you must make your wife feels desirable again…she needs to feel like she can still wear every dress in her closet…. although she can't. And make her feel since she can't that's not the most important thing.

After the boys left Fitz set about setting the ambiance for the night. He ordered, dinner from their favorite Italian Restaurant and ran a bath. Returning to the bedroom he found one of her favorite t-shirts and a pair of leggings and put them on a chair in the closet…then picked up all the clothes strewn about on the floor.

"Ok Olivia Grant time to relax in a hot bath."

"Fitz you know the doctor doesn't want me sitting in a hot tub."

"Olivia, I know that please just humor me."

She followed him into the bathroom and discovered he had put a chair in the middle of the tub then helped her in. He knew he would have to listed for the doorbell, so he just sat there with her…...Olivia sitting in the chair her legs in the water her hands making waves. He sat there in the bathroom with her …. they talked about the new house and the trees ...his plans for a treehouse. He told her he had called Aunt Max and about taking her for a spin in the new car.

Soon the doorbell rang….it was dinner he put it the oven to keep warm. Setting the table for two…candles…...and flowers he returned to the bathroom and joined his wife in the tub. Fitz washed his wife with her favorite bath soap sat down then lowered her onto his legs so technically she was not completely in the bath. They sat there …. Talking …. Fitz telling her he loved her repeatedly.

He showered them off and got out of the tub … carrying her into the bedroom where he made sure she was dry before rubbing oils into her skin…taking extra time on her baby bump talking to it and kissing it. Then it was the t-shirt. Which fit and the legging which did not but by now Olivia was so relaxed it did not matter. Fitz added her prettiest fluffy house shoes then carried her into the dining room where she was met with a beautiful place setting candles, flowers then served her favorite Pizza…., fully loaded.

"You do know tomorrow I will pay for this, but I will only eat the crust and the vegetables, no pepperoni and no sausage with just a little cheese."

"I told Mrs. Macon it was for you, so she left ¼ with just cheese. You get the aroma, but you can skip all the rest you don't want."

Olivia took a bite of the pizza and chewed slowly…... "All I need now is a glass of wine."

Fitz opened a bottle and took a long swallow then walked over and kissed his wife.

"When these babies are born I am going to give you the best sex you could ever imagine."

"Frankly Olivia I don't think that's possible because if I had to rate sex with you I have already enjoyed the top five but whenever you are willing I am willing to see if you can top what I have received already."

"I intend to try…as soon as these babies come."

"You know we can try tonight. If you are willing so am I."

"Fitz I'm big, my belly so too large remember when we tried two weeks ago.?"

"Yes, I remember…I remember well…...we were disturbed by you son…. probably the one who called you fat. Who was it by the way?"

"I really don't know I was so hurt and I had my back turned when I heard it as I was trying to put on a top that would not fit. When I turned around and started crying I think I scared them both. And since neither one said I wasn't fat that means one said it, but both agreed."

"Olivia, I don't think they really intended to call you fat."

"Intent or not…...I am fat I haven't seen my feet in 2 months other than in the mirror. I don't remember being this big with the boys…was I?"

"Do you really intend me to answer that?...I like my home…. I love my children and I love my wife. I don't intend to make any comment that may jeopardize my losing all or any of the three. I also love my parents …...I would also lose them and the rest of my family…no thanks."

"But…was I this big before?"

'I think having the boys we were in a different place and time…our first children and I got my boys….it was an adventure. They were born at eight months. You are into your eight months now the original excitement is no longer there for you….it is for me since I get my girls."

"Why do you think I am not as excited as before?"

"Because you are doing all the hard work and you are the one who is looking like a bowling ball with legs. A look I love by the way."

"A bowling ball with legs…...that's an interesting description… sounds better than fat…... I'm sorry Fitz I should not have reacted like I did."

"Why not…. two pregnancies, this one nearly over and you have remained totally sane. Ms. Grant you deserve some extra treatment tonight and there isn't anyone to disturb us."

"Fitz…we can't make it work."

"Olivia I will find a way to make it work. You need for us to make it work…. we need to make it work and trust me I certainly need to make it work. Are you finished with your pizza?"

"May I have another taste of wine?"

Fitz took a swallow and kissed his wife…." now let's see what's possible. I'm about to be cut off for two months and I need just a sample before I am cut off completely."

Olivia put out the candles while Fitz put the leftover pizza in the refrigerator and their dishes into the dishwasher. When he finishes he swept his wife up into his arms…groaning as he carried her to the bedroom and placed her in the bed…removing her leggings and t-shirt.

"Fitz that's not funny…. how am I supposed to feel seductive when you are making jokes about how big I am."?

"Olivia do you know how many women in America would trade places with you. I promise in about 30 minutes you will feel like you can fit into any dress in your closet."

And how will you accomplish …...that.?"

"Just close your eyes and relax. Let me please you. "and he did

As Olivia came down Fitz asked….". you ready for seconds?

This time Fitz positioned her on her side and with some adept positioning they were able to get a pretty good connection. Although Fitz had been taking care of his needs himself he knew he would not be able to last long and he didn't. He hoped Olivia would be open for another round…. sure, enough about 30 minutes later she was asking for thirds.

The next morning Fitz woke to an empty bed. He found his wife in the new nursery separating baby clothes.

"How long have you been up?"

"For a while your daughters decided to practice their gymnastic routing this morning..."

"You feel better this morning?"

"Much better …all I needed was sexual release. I never knew I would miss sex this much…...I feel like a new woman."

"I think during out third time that position created some new friction…. let's try it again tonight."

"I'm more than willing I will tell my parents I will pick the boys up tomorrow."

"Are you saying you are going to use your parents as babysitters, so you can screw your wife."

"Yes…I am"

"You are quieter when the boys are here. Tonight, I want to hear you going at full throttle…no holding back... Matter of fact I'm the boss so I'm calling in sick…we can start this game right now."

"Mr. Grant, I love you."

"I hope you remember that when the labor pains start."  
"I will…... I have been thinking of a position where you hold on to a chair for support and bend over just a little."

"There may be some more positions where we can use a chair."

"So, what are we waiting for bring a couple of chairs."

Two orgasms later Olivia still felt like she could go for one more…." Olivia, I need a rest…...you are killing me. I though I was ready for as many as you but wow that last one drained me."

"Ok old man …get me up I'm going for a shower' Let's take a shower and reheat the Pizza I need some calories. Strip the bed so we can put on fresh linen. Take a shower and then have the Pizza."

They stripped the bed…. well Fitz stripped the bed …. put on clean linen. He put them in the wash on his way back he put the left-over pizza in the stove the reheat. Olivia preferred her pizza reheated in the oven not the microwave.

Olivia started the shower. Waiting for her husband she felt water running down her legs and she knew what it wasn't. She considered stepping into the shower but thought what would happen if a labor pain hit so she sat in the chair that was now sitting alongside the tub and waited for Fitz...

"I put the pizza in the oven …let's get in the shower... I'll take mine first then help you…I'm glad you waited the floor is wet."

"My water broke I think these girls are ready to enter the world."

Fitz looked at his wife smiling…. Smiling because he knew this was over for her…Smiling because he would get his girls sooner than he thought and smiling because he was the reason for them and he may have helped along this early delivery.

"Alright Olivia a change of plans…...let me get you in the shower first. This is good timing Aunt Max will be here Saturday."

"Saturday…...you said you had called you did not say you had put out an SOS…. now you tell me."

"We have been kind of busy…she's just in time"

"You think having sex had something to do with it?"

"I don't know but now it's not two months it's only six weeks until I will get what you promised me..."

"Get me in the shower …. I hope all your semen washed out when my water broke."

"If it did not I am sure it's not the first time a doctor has seen semen in a pregnant woman.

"Fitz"

"Fitz what" …... an obstetrician of all doctors knows where babies come from…or at least I hope she does."


End file.
